Fairytale
by Atrina Moon
Summary: When Bro dies in a car accident, Dave is forced to live with Aunt Lalonde and his cousin, Rose, and attend a new school. [TWs: self-harm/suicide and mentions of mental illness] DaveKat and slight one-sided JohnDave
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fic I've posted here, be gentle. ;v; There's not much for me to say here, other than I guess I hope you enjoy? And I'll try to update regularly!

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're the new kid.

Your brother and legal guardian recently died, leaving you in a small town in Texas with your Aunt Lalonde and her daughter, Rose. Rose is homeschooled, and you always thought her to be a bit weird. But oh well.

It's before the first bell on your first day a school, and you've been sitting in the office waiting for the counselor. After a good ten minutes of counting the ceiling tiles and twiddling your thumbs, you hear someone say your name.

Counseling. You've gone through it since you were 13, and started having these 'mental problems'. It was mostly just a mild form of depression, which slowly worsened, before developing into slight schizophrenia as a way to cope. They left you a mess, so high off pills that sometimes you couldn't see straight.

Not like you could see straight anyway, what with your albinism and having to wear sunglasses all the time.

The counselor was an older guy who talked like an explorer and was probably having a mid-life crisis. He led you into his office, sitting you down in a big, fluffy chair before taking a seat at his desk.

"So, how do you feel Dave?"

"Pretty cool, Mr. English."

Your reply was mumbled and you avoided eye contact. Anything was better than this routine. Why did everyone always want to know so much about you?

"When did these problems start?"

"About three years ago."

"Do you take medicine for it?"

"Yes, sir."

Always the same, easy-to-answer questions that he could've just asked your old school or doctor.

"Now, I'm aware your brother died in a car wreck a few weeks ago." You grit your teeth when he mentioned that and swallowed hard, blinking away the sting of tears. Yeah, still a sore spot.

* * *

You had both been in the car, on the way home a bit later at night after seeing a movie. Bro had been a bit distracted by fiddling with the radio to look for some sick beats, and before you knew it you were hit head on by a drunk-driver trying to come around a turn.

The car jerked violently, but Bro had his seat belt off and pressed you into his chest within seconds. _"Just close your eyes and scream if you need to, little man."_

You kind of tuned everything out, clinging to him and squeezing your eyes shut tight until the car stopped moving. There was a lot of blood and broken glass, and by that point you went numb and blacked out.

* * *

Your fingers traveled up to the nasty scar the seat belt left on your neck and you nodded at the older man, who had folded his hands on his desk and begun to watch you intently. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the first bell rang.

"It was nice to speak with you, Dave. I hope you enjoy the school."

He scribbled you a little note to excuse you for being tardy and handed you your schedule without another word.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the severe lack of plot in this chapter! Poor Dave needs to make friends or this story will go no where. vnv

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you do not want to go into that classroom.

It's not that you don't like school or anything, it was the people. So, as your alternative to going in there, you just stood in the hall and fiddled with the sleeves on your red hoodie. Your eyes darted around the hall and you silently hoped you didn't get in trouble.

"By the way, class, we have a new student!"

Shit, teacher must've seen you through the window. No backing out now. The young woman opened the classroom door, smiling at you. She gestured for you to come into the room, and after an internal panic attack, you finally did.

"This is Dave Strider." You felt her hands on your shoulders as she looked at the students. A few giggles came from the girls, and you could hear the guys whispering. You chewed your lip, your tongue darting out of your mouth to lick off a little dot of blood from biting too hard.

"I'm Ms. Crocker, it'll be a pleasure to have you."

She sent you to your seat and class continued like normal. A few people kept looking out you and giggling or whispering, but you were used to it.

* * *

The rest of your classes pretty much went about the same. You were introduced, the class had its little freak-out over the new student, then it went back to normal. At lunch, you entered the cafeteria and were just ignored by most everyone.

The inedible gruel at this school seemed slightly more edible than the inedible gruel at your previous school, so you grabbed a sandwich and some apple juice and found an empty table.

After a while you let yourself just space out, absently munching your sandwich and playing with the juice bottle. You didn't notice a girl sit next to you and start talking to you until she snapped her fingers right in front of your face.

"Dave!"

How did she know your name?

You looked at her curiously. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Jade, I'm in first period with you. Y'know, home ec with Ms. Crocker?" The girl – Jade – gave you a big smile and you smiled back in spite of yourself. You gave her a little nod, taking a drink of your apple juice.

"Well, obviously I'm Dave." You tried to smirk, but it just wasn't happening. She giggled at you.

"I know, I know!"

The conversation just went on with her asking questions and you replying stupidly. _Where did you move from? What happened to your brother? Who are you staying with?_

Not one moment of peace for you, huh?

In the end, you both learned quite a bit about each other: she'd come to this school since she was in kindergarten, while you'd just recently moved here, and she was a freshman, while you were a sophomore. Once the bell rang for sixth period, she got up and hurried off with a wave. "See you later, Dave!"

Then the realization hit you-

you'd made a friend on your first day of school.


End file.
